<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three days of Happy birthday Hitsugaya by DrWhiteFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025951">Three days of Happy birthday Hitsugaya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox'>DrWhiteFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BayHistu, Happy birthday gifts, M/M, Multi, Omeada bashing, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The birthday of Toshiro Hitsugaya was closing in and everyone was celebrating Christmas, instead of celebrating the birth of one of their captains. So Byakuya decided to throw a private small party for the captain of the tenth, but first Byakuya needed to have anticipation for 3 days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Kurosaki Isshin &amp; Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three days of Happy birthday Hitsugaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I contemplated so long whenever should I publish it, but here it is.</p><p>I know Toshiro's birthday is about two months away but I just could hold it, Bayakuya's character is kinda hard for me to write, but I'll handle it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The was a cold morning for Byakuya's likeness. It was mid-winter and the year closing in. Everyone was happy and bubbly it seems though Byakuya's little sister was in her element. Rukia Kuchiki was standing at the garden with her black yukata smiling as she gazed at the sky.</p><p>Byakuya stared at her for a minute until he started to shiver.</p><p>So he decided to start the day.</p><p>Once he was in his captain's hiori, he walked across the Seireitei to his division. Everyone in the barracks greets him with formality and respect, which he held his head high and walks past them. When he reached his office, he hopes to see Abarai doing his paperwork, but his lieutenants were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Disappointed, he sat at his desk and looked at his calendar. He had every Captains and Lieutenants birthday marked across his calendar and in which he is staring at one with an intense glare. Hitsugaya's birthdays is about three days away. December 20, today was December 17th.</p><p>He looked out his office window a nothing out of the ordinary, Shinigamies of his division happily pottering around, some talking while others were running.</p><p>"I might as well do my job!" Byakuya told himself, taking up a brush and dipped it in ink. But he didn't write anything. His mind was filled with the date of Hitsugaya's birthday. He wonders if anyone had planned for a party or any celebration for the captain of the tenth.</p><p>So Byakuya placed his brush on the table and walked out of his office. The Shinigami's still greeted him; he ignored all of them and headed toward the tenth division.</p><p>The tenth division low ranking soul reapers looked at him with awe as he passes them. Some even stuttered out a standard greeting.</p><p>Once he reached the tenth captain's office, he knocked its door, and someone gently told him to enter. Quickly he opened the door, and Lieutenant Matsumoto was laying on the couch while Captain Hitsugaya was sitting behind his chair eyes wide.</p><p>"Umm Captain Kuchiki what brings you here!" He asked Byakuya thinks for a moment.<br/>"Happy birthday!" He declared stoically.</p><p>"Umm thanks? But I think your three days early!" Hitsugaya said chuckling, the small captain's eyes darted towards his lieutenant. Byakuya couldn't see what she was doing, but he guessed it was not pleasant for her captain.</p><p>"I know! I... want to tell you earlier!" He said, feeling a little bit awkward. "Good day!" Byakuya said politely and left out the door. On his way out, he could hear Matsumoto's laugh.</p><p>But he didn't care. Byakuya needs to think of something for Hitsugaya's birthday.</p><hr/><p><br/>Toshiro looked out the window and wondered why Kuchiki would come up here to congratulate him on a birthday.</p><p>For him, his birthday was nothing but a word and a horrible day he lost a friend.</p><p>No one dares to congratulate him instead of Rangiku or Isshin who used to do that a lot before leaving.</p><p>Rangiku was still laughing at what had happened "Adorable Captain! Did you see his face!" Shrieked Rangiku who seems to cannot hold her barking laugh.<br/>"Matsumoto!" He warned her, but she was still laughing, she wiped her tears away and grinned at Toshiro.</p><p>"Captain! He's into you!" Her comment caught Toshiro off. Why would she say that they were co-workers? Besides, the relationship between captain has frowned upon a lot.</p><p>"Don't be absurd! Do you think someone noble like him could get a liking on a peasant who happened to be captain.!" Toshiro snapped, Rangiku protectively put her hands up and backed away.</p><p>"But still Captain~ how come you know? Captain Kuchiki isn't stupid, and he won't just wander up to tenth division to say Happy birthday." Whined Rangiku, sloshing down on the couch and proceed to pour herself a drink.</p><p>Toshiro never saw Byakuya as someone he could see as closer, but he admits that Byakuya Kuchiki is attractive.</p><p>Toshiro hoped that Kuchiki wouldn't do anything. He wasn't so keen on celebrating his birthday, but at the same time, he was craving a little bit of attention.</p><p>"Anyway Captain~ would you mind if go have some drink~!" Said Rangiku fluttering her lashed at him. At this point, he just gave up on giving her work, and she'll only find a way to navigate that.</p><p>Toshiro didn't say anything and just groaned and returned to paperwork. Rangiku happily hopped off from the couch and sprinted out the door "THANKS CAPTAIN~!" Screaming as she bypassed some lower ranks.</p><p>Once he finished the paper works, he was assigned and decided to take a little stroll down the field. The field was painted white, and a small glister of snow falls from the sky. There's no one, only Toshiro gazing at the empty lot. The Silent was calming, with so many noises around his division a little bit of silence was needed.</p><p>But of course, his break was cut short by Matsumoto's loud shrieking called him.</p><p>"CAPTAIN!" She waved her hand left and right, swinging furiously as if he couldn't see her. Toshiro sighed. There goes his moment of silence.</p><p>"What?" He snapped, Rangiku skittered toward him down the hill. Once she was in his full eyesight, she was panting.<br/>"Damn! There's a gift for you! It's in your office!" She said, taking a deep breath. Toshiro frowned because he wasn't keen on gifts, most of this gift was related to his birthday.</p><p>"Fine," he said, walking past Rangiku up to a hill full of snow.</p><p>Once he reached his office, he saw a big very well decorated, something on his table. Big one!.</p><p>He cautiously got closer to it and poked it with the pen that Ichigo gave him forcefully one time.</p><p>It didn't move nor did it explode, so without hesitation, he rips the papers that were wrapped around it, stripping it's a good look in the process.</p><p>He was surprised to see a block of diamond-looking ice but beautifully pottered when he was finished.<br/>Rangiku cooed at the cup behind him. They were making him turn around and warn her.</p><p>There was a note inside the mug.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"For Captain Hitsugaya!</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Happy early birthday!</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Sincerely Captain Kuchiki!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Toshiro looked at a piece of paper in a comprehensive eye. So this what Kuchiki was doing! Was probably thinking a gift to give when he wandered to his office. He didn't know what to feel about it.</p><p>On the one hand, he really needed a new mug, but on the other hand, this has to be so expensive and is probably hand made and costume just for him. He turned the profile around, examining it with persistent eyes, contemplating whatever he should accept this gift.</p><p>"Captain! What are you doing?" Rangiku peered on his shoulder looking at mug. "You're not throwing it away right!" She asked.<br/>Toshiro snapped "of course not! You know it rude to throw away someone gift that is given to you!" He told while placing the mug carefully on the table; he stared at it.</p><p>"to be honest, just a cup is kinda lame for someone as rich as captain Kuchiki" Rangiku chimed behind him, Toshiro looked at her with a glare that was enough for her to be quite. The mug was a cute little accessory that Toshito would be afraid to use since he knew it cost a fortune. But Toshiro thinks...</p><p>...that he liked receiving gifts!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>